Love That Fits
by chalantness
Summary: "So do me a favor and be in love for a long time. You two fit. You shouldn't jeopardize that." Spoilers of "Duets" 2x04


**Fandom. **MikeTina with a _little_ SamQuinn, with Mike/Quinn and Quinn/Tina friendship

Disclaimer: Glee © Fox/Ryan Murphy

* * *

**Love That Fits**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

So they didn't win after all. Sam and Quinn did.

Which was fine, Tina soon realized. When they were voting, she had let her eyes wander curiously, but what they had settled on surprised her. She saw it and felt her stomach turn, felt her cheeks grow red, felt the strange variety of emotions that ranged from confused to guilty to extremely touched swirl.

As they began passing around the sheet music for their next number, Tina caught Mr. Schuester from the corner of her eye as he was dumping their votes into the recycling bin.

She smiled.

"What is it, Tina?" Mike whispered to her.

She blinked and turned to face him, her smile never leaving. "Oh, nothing, Mike."

He arched one eyebrow, clearly not convinced, but left it at that.

They spent the remainder of glee club rehearsing their new song in the same fashion as they always did: vocals first then choreography.

The entire time, Tina's eyes couldn't leave Mike's. And this wasn't _just_ because he had stripped himself of his jacket and now stood in one of his T-shirts that did a horrible job of hiding his abs. (She had a feeling he did that just to tease her considering he was smirking when he first took it off.)

No. She was staring at him, that wide smile on her face, for a number of reasons. She was proud of him because he faced his fears and found his voice. She was impressed by him because he managed to memorize all those phrases that even _she_ had trouble getting at first. And, because of what she'd seen, she knew that she absolutely loved him _that_ much more.

When Mr. Schuester had drawn their practice to a close about two hours later, they began gathering their things, lingering to mingle a bit, as always.

Surprisingly, she felt her shoulder being tapped, followed by a face she never really spoke to personally.

"Quinn," Tina muttered instinctively upon seeing said girl's face.

Quinn smiled a small smile at Tina—but it was a smile nevertheless. "Hey."

There was an awkward pause. Tina's eyes glossed around the room and she found Mike laughing with Sam about something.

"You and Sam were amazing, by the way," Tina said to break their silence.

Quinn's smile widened a little more, her eyes fluttering to the floor until she looked back at her. "Thanks. But you and Mike were great, too."

Tina exhaled a laugh. "Mike was amazing."

Quinn nodded in agreement, absently playing with the golden cross that hung from her neck, before sighing. "Sorry. I know this must be weird, but I just came here to tell you that what you did for Mike really meant a lot to him."

Tina's eyebrows pulled together. "Huh?"

"The Mike Chang _I_ met freshman year could never do anything like that, and not because he _couldn't_, but because he _wouldn't_." She paused, smiling again. "He and I may not look it, but Mike confides in me, and lately everything we talk about has been about you. I know it's high school, and I know I'm the last person who should be talking about this, but he really loves you."

Tina felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I love him too. He's really special."

"And I can tell that," Quinn agreed. "And you are, too."

Tina bit her lower lip. "So," she began hesitantly, wanting to know the sole purpose of this conversation, "You came here to tell me that?"

Quinn laughed softly. "I heard whispers that you two have been having some small disagreements lately. And don't worry," she rushed to add as Tina's eyes widened slightly, "Mike didn't tell me any of this—someone overheard your lover's quarrel in the library."

"Oh."

"I know you and I don't have many things in common," Quinn said.

Tina exhaled a laugh. "True."

"But you and I, save for Rachel, have been hurt by guys we thought we loved before," she went on. "Artie…confided in me about your break-up, and so did Mercedes. Now, for your sake they didn't go into detail, but I caught the gist of it. I don't want what happened between you and Artie to happen to you and Mike."

And, surprisingly, Tina knew exactly what Quinn was referring to. "Me neither, Quinn. I really do love him."

She nodded. "I believe you. So do me a favor and be in love for a long time," she told Tina, the both of them sharing a laugh. "You two _fit_. You shouldn't jeopardize that."

"Thanks, Quinn,"

Quinn nodded. "I'm just glad that you were able to get it right your second time," she added.

Tina smiled, her eyes drifting back to where Sam and Mike were. She smiled a little wider, but not just because Mike had caught her looking and winked at her. Sam was staring longingly at Quinn, a smile growing on his face, and she turned back to the girl beside her in time to see Quinn smile to herself, her eyes fluttering back to the floor.

"And, if you want my opinion," Tina added, "I think you should give it a third try." Quinn looked up at Sam and then back at her. "You'd be surprised."

Quinn looked hesitant but hopeful nonetheless. It was a start. Though she and Quinn had never interacted much, she was relieved to see her smile again. She wanted her to be happy. "I'll see you around," she said before heading over to where Mercedes was.

A few minutes later, everyone left the choir room, leaving just Mike and Tina.

"So what were you and Quinn talking about?" Mike asked.

Tina smiled to herself. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk with you about. Wait here."

And she left her bag beside him and made her way to the recycling bin, sifting through the papers until she found the one she was looking for.

"Tina?"

She spun back around and stood in front of him again, unfolding the paper that read _Tina_ enclosed in a heart by his doing. She saw his cheeks color as he stared back at his vote before his eyes darted to her, a playful glare on. "You peeked."

She laughed. But rather than playing along, grabbed his arm and pulled him down quickly as she stretched on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He looked a little surprised. "I love you, too. But what is this about?"

She hesitated. "Mike…earlier…in the library, when we—"

"Don't worry about it, Tee," Mike interrupted, already knowing where this was heading. "It was nothing."

"It may have seemed like nothing, but it was something, Mike," she corrected, her face serious now. "_We_ have something—something special. And I don't want to lose that."

"You're not going to," he reassured easily. It made her heart skip a beat.

"You're right," she agreed, nodding once. "It's not. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. "Because this relationship is not going to be like my last one." At this reference, he flinched. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. She knew that any possible mentions of her loving anyone but him made him uncomfortable. "Do you remember what I told you when we got closer during Asian Camp?"

He nodded silently.

"It didn't work between me and Artie because he didn't meet my needs. On the flip side, though, I wasn't entirely honest. I played along and pretended to be okay with watching 'Coming Home' and him playing Halo, which only made things worse. You and I are not going to be like that, okay?"

Again, he nodded.

"Mike, what I said to you at the library wasn't entirely true, nor was it right of me," Tina said.

"Tee, I already said you don't have to apologize—"

She cut him off. "I know, but I _want_ to. What I was trying to say came out horribly wrong. You know I love your mom, and your family. And, honestly, I couldn't care less about the dim sum thing. But I just felt like maybe you weren't willing to spend our dates alone because you didn't want to be with me alone, so I flipped out."

He looked at her with an amused smile, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair, his hand resting on her cheek. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. But you should know that I want to spend every second with you. I've _always_ wanted to, and I still do."

She stared into his eyes and not once did she see a trace of doubt behind his words. The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"If I wasn't afraid your dad would rip my head off, I would get down on one knee now and just elope."

Her blush reddened. "It's a bit early for that," she reminded. But she smiled back at him, biting her lower lip. "But, if you _did_, my answer would be 'yes.'"

He exhaled a relieved laugh. "Good."

She stretched up on her toes again, only this time he bent down to meet her, their lips coming together in a languished kiss. His hands found their way to the small of her back and he pressed her to his chest, effectively deepening their already passionate kiss and making her whimper. She was pretty sure that her face was as red as Quinn's uniform, possibly redder.

As his lips left hers, the both of them gasping for air, he dipped down and pressed his lips against her neck. She quivered softly and then let out another whimper as his tongue found her pulse. When her hand slipped under his shirt and danced across his abs, ghosting over the skin just above his jeans, it was his turn to moan.

"You're such a tease," he told her a few minutes later. Somehow he'd ended up sitting on one of the chairs with Tina straddling his lap.

She let out a breathless laugh and tangled her fingers into his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He lifted his head up and placed a long kiss against her neck, relishing the feeling as she shuddered once more and tossed her head back. "Let's go out to eat?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled against her skin and laced his fingers through her hair, bringing her down slightly and pressing their foreheads together. "Breadsticks?"

She laughed softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/n.** This idea just popped into my head after watching "Duets" last night! Oh gosh, these two are so perfect for each other!

I squealed through the whole thing with them together (even when they argued it was quite hilarious), but I especially loved the part where they're voting and he just puts Tina's name in a heart, so I wanted to incorporate that somehow.

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
